Starfleet uniform (late 2270s-2350s)
]] The Starfleet uniform of the late 2270s through the 2350s represented a radical change from older uniform designs. Around this period, Starfleet abandoned the practice of using individual insignia for each mission or starship. From this point on, all Starfleet personnel wore the "arrowhead" insignia previously used by the crew of the , the , the , the and the . The uniforms of this period bore the new Starfleet insignia on a brass-colored pin worn on the breast; officers wore the insignia with a round-ended rectangular shield backing it. New rank insignia, with individual symbols for each rank, were also introduced, and were worn on the clasp and left wrist of the tunics. This uniform style was phased out in the 2350s after undergoing several minor changes. It was Starfleet's longest tenured uniform design to date, having been used, with only minor variations, for approximately eighty years. ( ; ; ; , ) Officer uniform Late 2270s to 2290s By 2278, the officer uniform sported black trousers and a double-breasted red jacket worn over a turtlenecked undershirt. The undershirt, along with stripes on the pants, shoulder, and left sleeve had distinctive division colors. The jacket closed by a clasp at the right shoulder and a sealing mechanism that ran along the black stripe. This allowed the wearer to have a more relaxed appearance and likely allowed more circulation of air. An optional skirt was available for female officers. There was a leather vest that could be worn underneath as seen worn by Saavik under her excursion jacket. The vest was seen after she arrived on Vulcan after Genesis. ( ; ; ; ; ; ; ) File:James T Kirk, 2293.jpg|The jacket closed File:Uhura open jacket.jpg|The jacket open File:Starfleet uniform jacket.jpg|The jacket itself File:Starfleet skirt, late 23rd century.jpg|A Starfleet skirt File:Morgan_Bateson.jpg|Captain Morgan Bateson (c. 2278) 2290s By 2293, a vest could be worn over the undershirt and below the jacket. ( ) 2320s By 2327, the ribbed collars of the division color undershirts were replaced by shorter "crewneck"-style collars. The division armband no longer carried gold trim along its edges, instead red was used as seen before on enlisted division armbands. ( ) 2340s By 2344, the belts and undershirts were no longer in use, and the uniform insignia doubled as a combadge. Captains could now wear pants trimmed with gold, previously reserved for flag officers only. The combadge was redesigned by 2348. ( ) Flag officer uniform s wearing service ribbons]] Flag officer uniforms were the same as the officers uniform, except that the pants stripe and tunic were trimmed in gold. In the 2280s, flag officers who were part of the Federation Council wore stylized pins centered on the breast of their jacket. ( ) In the 2290s, flag officers wore service ribbons on the left breast of the jacket, below the Starfleet insignia. These ribbons varied in color and position, and likely indicated different commendations and awards received by the officers for their service in Starfleet. ( ; ; ; ; ) Excursion jacket Like the excursion jackets of 2150s and 2250s, Starfleet issued a version in the 2270s that sported a large ribbed collar and several external pockets. The rank insignia was worn above the right cuff, and a patch of Earth's solar system and departmental color stripe was attached to the left shoulder. This jacket was worn in combination with an excursion vest over the turtleneck undershirt during away missions, and was issued by Starfleet. ( ; ; ) ;Away-mission jackets * Worn in 2285, during mission to Research station Regula I * Worn in 2285, during mission to * Captain James T. Kirk had one in his closet aboard the in 2293 Bomber jacket Morrow wearing a bomber jacket]] In keeping with the Starfleet practice of allowing officers of command rank to wear a less formal variant of the uniform, starting in the late 2270s command officers were given the option of wearing a suede leather bomber jacket version of the uniform. This was worn over the department color turtle neck. ( ; ; ) Engineering attire Engineer's vest wearing an engineer's vest]] Starfleet also allowed its engineers to wear a vest with pockets to hold various engineering instruments. It was worn over the standard undershirt. ( ; ; ; ) Engineering suit variant is on the left.]] The engineering suit was a slightly modified version of the suit introduced earlier in the 2270s in order to protect engineering personnel while servicing the warp and impulse engines, as well as performing other tasks where they may be exposed to radiation. The suits were primarily white in color, featuring a black collarpiece. Changes to the suit from the previous version included the addition of a division stripe on the left sleeve, just below the elbow, and the relocation of the Starfleet insignia patch from the left forearm to the left shoulder. The color of both the shoulder tabs and the background of the insignia patch were changed to reflect the updated division colors. A variant worn by midshipmen featured a red collarpiece and division sleeve stripe. A variant of the engineering suit was created to allow extravehicular movement in the vacuum of space. This could be used to repair damage, or to complete maintenance on the outside of a ship or starbase. These suits were supplied with their own oxygen supply and artificial gravity units. This version of the suit lacked the large collarpiece of the standard engineering suit. Protective suit Utility uniform Enlisted crew wore crimson and tan utility jumpsuits with black undershirts (red for trainees), with division color appearing on shoulder tabs and strap on the left sleeve. The rank insignia indicators were pinned directly to the left sleeve between the strap and elbow. Due to anatomical differences, crewmen such as were allowed to go barefoot. ( ; ; ; ; ; ; ) Medical attire Type A A holdover from the last uniform design, this white uniform was worn by medical staff. Consisting of a white wide collared shirt worn over the division undershirt, it was worn with white pants and boots. While still sporting the division color shoulder tabs where rank was displayed on the last version of the uniform, the only rank insignia was now displayed on the above the left cuff, where a division color strap was added. The left breast now sported a different medical symbol when compared to the previous version. ( ) Type B This version was mostly similar to the type-A version, except for the lack of a collar on the shirt itself. ( ) Services uniform Type A Type B Security uniform Type A ]] Security officers continued to wear the body armor introduced in the early-2270s. This armor was worn over a specialized uniform consisting of a red shirt, pants, and red and black boots. The red shirt was worn over the dark green security colored undershirt, and sported the colored strap near the left cuff. The pants had the standard division colored strip running down the sides, but were much tighter near the boots when compared to the standard black pants. ( ; ; ) Type B The spacedock prison guards wore blue-gray uniforms, white utility belts and white caps. ( ) Field uniform For field operations on a planetary surface, the 's strike team donned special field uniforms. Most field uniforms were tan in color, but Captain James T. Kirk's was charcoal gray. A ribbed shirt replaced the jacket worn over the department colored turtleneck. This shirt retained the department colored left sleeve strap, but lacked the right shoulder strap as both shoulders had a large area made of a different material. Officers wore their Starfleet insignia belts, while crewmen worn the uniform without one. The pants were the same color as the shirt with division colored piping running down the side. Unlike the standard uniform, the pants were not tucked into the boots. The uniform could also be equipped with a two-strapped backpack with optional utility belt combo. ( ) Athletic attire Other uniform features Officers serving as a captain's or admiral's yeoman would wear an honor "cord" on the left shoulder. In 2285, on officer's uniforms, the cord itself was somewhat textured and worn with a red epaulet that the cord attached to, encircling the left shoulder. On the utility uniform, the cord was plainer and could be worn attached to a boatswain's whistle. ( ; ) By 2287, the epaulet had been removed on officer uniforms, and the cord, which was the plainer version, was attached directly to left arm material at the shoulder, as well as at the belt after looping down to the waist. ( ) File:Enterprise trainee boatswain.jpg|Yeoman's honor cord on a trainee's uniform, connected to a Boatswain's whistle in 2285 File:Yeoman with honor cord, 2285.jpg|Yeoman's honor cord on an officer's uniform in 2285 File:USS Enterprise-A yeoman with honor cord, 2287.jpg|Yeoman's honor cord in 2287 Department colors File:Spock, 2293.jpg|White – command division File:Montgomery Scott, 2293.jpg|Yellow ochre – operations division, helm and engineering branches File:Leonard McCoy, 2293.jpg|Light green – sciences division, medical branch File:Nyota Uhura, 2293.jpg|Grey – operations division, communications and navigation branches; also sciences division, scientific research and technical branches File:USS Enterprise operations security guard 29.jpg|Windsor green – operations division, security branch File:Saavik, 2285-1.jpg|Flame red – cadets, trainees and junior officers File:USS Enterprise-A services staff, 2293.jpg|Sky blue – special services File:Grissom navigator.jpg|Black – enlisted & non-commissioned officers File:Late 2270s-2350s field uniform without belt.jpg|Dark blue – operations division, Federation forces Rank insignia The full set from the auction can be seen here. Kirk's uniform in featured a checkerboard stripe (pictured below) on the sleeve between the division stripe and rank insignia. The significance of this stripe was not explained and it was not seen in later films.}} Division band insignia Like the navies of Earth during the 20th century, uniforms of this era used insignia to denote time served in the fleet, as well as commendations and awards. This was done using a series of circular service markers and oblong commendation markers – familiarly called "pips" and "squeaks" respectively – worn on the left sleeve division band. A pip symbolized five years of service, while a pip with an engraved delta symbolized ten years of service. A squeak symbolized a Starfleet commendation. Service and commendation markers were gold for officers and silver for enlisted personnel, with arrangement at the individual's discretion. Appendices Appearances * Films: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (photograph only) ** (photograph only) * ** (stock footage) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (stock footage) ** Background information Robert Fletcher designed the uniforms seen throughout the movies, with later new designs provided by Nilo Rodis (which were further adapted into future versions on TNG by Robert Blackman). In addition to lacking belts, had crew neck undershirts (instead of the turtleneck-style) that were sometimes not visible over the collar of the uniform jacket. The shoulder strap and wristband still displayed the division color, however.'' This uniform style was first seen in . Its earliest chronological appearance is on the crew of the in (2278). Its latest chronological appearance is in the holographic message Jack Crusher recorded for his son Wesley in 2349 in "Family", where a TNG-style communication badge was used because the art department had no contemporary available. The previous uniform insignia was in fact used as a communications badge, however, as evidenced by Richard Castillo of the , although since the "flip" communicators were still in use as of , it's likely that that insignia was later modified to be used as a communicator, and that it didn't always have that capability. The shirts worn by the members of the Angosian Senate were the turtlenecked men's shirts from this era Starfleet officers' uniform. ( ) For more information on how the uniforms were created, see ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Several costume elements, including belts, undershirts, and division strips were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Several parts and complete versions of the engineer's radiological suit were also sold off as well as a completely blank crewman jumpsuit , a petty officer 1st class uniform including black Puma athletic shoes , and a flag admiral skirt. External links * * * de:Sternenflottenuniform (Späte 2270er-2350er) Starfleet uniform 07